Here comes trouble
by Shelby Mckinnie
Summary: Everything was fine at the start but then two girls come for England what are they to the Braxton Family.It includes Chax heathanca and Rasey
1. Chapter 1

Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 1

**Brax and Heath are twins and are 30 years old **

**Tyler is 2 years old**

**Charlie and Bianca are also 30 years old**

**Ruby,Casey and April are 18 years old**

**Tash and lola are 16 year old(will explain later)**

**Charlies pov**

I rolled over to find Brax had gone,I grabbed one of his shirts and went downstairs to find Tyler and Brax alseep both looking to tip-toe quietly into the kitchen ,I banged into the table waking up my hot husband

**Brax pov**

After hearing a bang,i woke up to see my beautiful wife in just my shirt,God i am lucky .Tyler was still fast alseep on my chest.I carefully picked him up and placed him back down on the sofa and walked to the kitchen where my wife was standing

**Heath and Bianca's house**

**Biancas pov**

"HEATH,Get me some gelato"i shouted to my being pregnant i want to eat anything and everything"calm down th whole street can here you and it is only nine in the morning have some ceral"Heath said"If i want ceral i would have asked for that also seening as you brother and my besfriend are out neightbour i dont think it matters

**Heaths pov**

I walked out out of the house to get Bianca some gelato. mumbled to myself women

**At the beach**

**Rubys pov**

I walked out of the surf hand in hand with Casey.I saw April my bestfriend at the top of the beach"Casey me Charlie and April are helping Bianca with wedding planning today"i told Casey then kissed him goodbye and ran up to April

**Caseys pov**

After saying good-bye to Ruby i walk to Jaydon and saw two new girls Jaydon and Jordon said they both looked fit.I had a girlfriend so i was saying if i thought they were fit.I did think to myself who are they?

**Tash pov**

Walking down the beach with lola,We saw some fittes and decide to go and intrduce ourselves"hii i am Tash this is Lola my cousion"i told then she waved i told her not to say to much coz she has foot in the tall handsome one said"well i am Casey this is Jaydon and Jordon"i lefted Lola while i went to talk to Jaydon and Jordon

Lolas pov

Tash lefted me to go and talk to Jaydon and Jordon,leaving me with was tall,handsome and muscley just the type i go for,but his smile was familar reminding me of mine and Tash' talked for awhile until he said he had to go and do an asignment .I went to go and talk to Tash,Jaydon and Jordon,We talked for while and we swapped. it was time for me and Tash to go and find the Braxton household.


	2. Chapter 2

Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 2

**Lolas Pov**

I didnt no how we were going to find the Braxtons house but i am sure Tash had a plan she always did she was just like her dad her mum used to tell us she said Tash was smart Like Darryl Braxton.I was always told i was stupid like my Dad Heath Braxton.

**Tashs Pov**

I didnt know really how we were going to find the Braxtons house but i couldnt tell Lola that she would freak.i thought because it is a small town everyone will know everyon so we are going to the Diner to ask we walked into the diner"hello darl you must be new i haven't seen you two round here before i am irene and you two are?"Irene asked"Yeah we are new i am Tash and this is Lola"I repiled"well nice to meet you want can i do for you"she asked"well we are here looking for some people the Braxton and i would like to no where do they live"i asked"well Darryl lives with this wife an child and Heath lives next door and why do you want to find them"she asked"well we are there daughters so please can you give me there address"i asked"yeah okay wel Darryl lives at 39 bay road and Heath lives at 37 bay road"she told us"thank you"i said as we walked out.

**Braxs pov**

I walked out of the kicten with Two beers in my hand one for me and one for and Ruby had taken Tyler out to the beach.I sat o the sofa nad put footy on and then there was a knock at the door"hello how may i help you two young girls"i asked"Are you Darryl Braxton"i asked"yeah i am who are you"i asked"i am Tash callahan and this is Lola Brown i am your daughter and She is Heath Braxtons Daughter"i said"what come in and explain"i asked"okay so when you were btoh going out with are mums they fell pregant and the were scared so they ran to England nd never told you about us they want to but they thought you would be angry so then never did"Tashsaid"what well how do you know about us then and how old are you"i asked"well i found a photo of you both and asked about you and they told us then and we are 16 years old"Tash repiled"do they know you are here"I asked"no we ran away"Tash said"Heath take Lola to your house she can stay with you and Tash you stay here,also Heath tell Charlie to come round"i told Heath

**Tashs pov **

All i could think of who was Charlie was the women who irene was on i would just have to wait and see


	3. Chapter 3

Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 3

**At Heaths House**

**Heaths pov**

I walked into my house with my 16 year lold daughter that i never new about"Hello guys i am home"i shouted walking through the door"Hello Heath who is your friend"bianca asked"i will expain in a minute Chralie Braxs wants you to go round there he has somthing to talk about"i told her"Okay"Charlie said walking out the door

**At Braxs house**

**Charlies pov**

I walked out of Heaths and Biancas house to go ad talk to Brax i wonder what he wants to talk about"hello Brax i am back"i shouted walking through the was sat with a young girl on the sofa she looked like him she had the same hair and smile."Who is this then"I asked"this is Tash she is my daughter"Braax said"what how come you never told me about her brax"i shouted"because i never new about her"he repiled"how did you not no about your own daughter"i shouted back"Tash please explain"Brax asked

**Tashs pov**

I had not even be here that long and i had made the argue"well i only found out about Brax about to weeks well my mum tegan fell pergant and she was scared how Brax would react so she and henir brown ran away to england and they never came back.i found a photo of all four of them together so i asked about Brax and Heath and she told us who they were so me and Lola thought we wanted to meet are dads i was always told by my mum howi was just like you brax like in looks and smartness"i told them"okay so Brax what are we going to do"Charlie asked"what do yo mean she is staying and i belivie her"brax told her"okay thats fine but we need to tell Ruby and Casey and Tyler"she said"who is Ruby,Casey and Tyler"i asked"Ruby is my daughter,Casey is Brax brother and Rubys boyfriend and Tyler is are son"she said

**Back at Heaths house**

**Lolas Pov**

It felt werid not being with Tash we were always togther we had growen but together.I new we would be apart now cbecause she had to get to know her dad and i had to get to know mine.

**Bianca pov**

I was wonder how this girl was she looked like Heath the same hair and smile she had to be his daughter"so then Heath explain"i asked"well this is Lola she is my long lost daughter"he said"yeah i am Lola my mum is Henir Brown she fell pregeant and was scared how you would react because you were both young so she and Tegan Tashs mum ran to England"Lola told us"then how did you find out about me then"Heath asked"well Tash found a photo of you henir Brax and Tegan and we asked who you were and they told us"Tash told us"well welcome to the family Lola"we said"Are you married and do you have any kids"Lola asked"We are engaged to be married and no we dont but i am having a baby soon"I said"any way we should go round next door to tell Brax,Charlie,Ruby,Casey and Tyler"Heath said

**Lolas pov**

"Who are they well i no who Brax is but who are the rest"I asked,i was hoping Casey wasnt the one i met this morning because that would be werid because is it is i think my family is fit"well Charlie is Brax wife,Ruby is Charlies daughter,Casey is mine and Brax brother and Rubys girlfriend,and Tyler is Braxs and Charlies son"Heath told walked next door to met the rest of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 4

**At Braxs house**

**Rubys Pov**

Me and Casey had been called by Brax to come home coz he had something to tell us i wonder what it is maybe Charlie is having another baby.

**Caseys Pov**

Me and Ruby was walking home i was wondering why we were told to come home maybe it had something to do with Tash and Lola who i met this walked through the door and everyone was sat round the table their was Brax,Heath,Charlie,Bianca,Tash and Lola,

**Braxs Pov**

Casey take Tyler upstairs for a nap then come back wwe have something to tell okay explain everything to Casey and Ruby.

**Tasha Pov**

Okay well my mum and Lolas mum fell pregnant with us and they were scared as they all were young so they ran to England and as time went on you would be angry that they never told day i found a photo of Tegan my mum Henir Lolas mum,Brax and Heath i asked and they told me so we ran away to find you guys and get to all talked for ages and for once i felt like i had a famliy when i was in england i had my mum lola and Henir but Henir wasnt family i didn't get on with my mum so all i had was i have two uncles a step mum,step brother and step sister,and soon a auntie.

**Tegans Pov**

We had found out with Brax lives so i new Tash would be there and Heath would so Lola would be there and Henir knocked on the answered the door"hello daughter nice of you to run away"i said"Mum what are you doing here"Tash asked"i came to see my daughter hello Brax been along time Charlie what are you doing here"i asked Charlie"She is my step mum"Tash said.I was so shocked that Brax married Charlie i heard from Jake she was a cop well she won't be around for long because i want to be a happy family me,Tash,Brax and any child we have so i would have to get rid of Charlie and her children.

**Henirs Pov**

I was talking to my daughter Lola and Heath,then this women walked over and said"hello Henir long time no see""hello Bianca what are you doing here"i asked"she is going to be my step mum"Lola said.I was so shocked that Heath would marry her,but he wont coz me him lola and our children we will have will be a family so i will have to get rid of her and her children me and Tegan lefted the Braxton house hold to find somewhere to live but first we had to go to Jakes house to get Darcy because he was looking after her while we found the braxtons.

**PS:Darcy is 8 and is Tegans and Heaths i will explain in the next chapter**

**Hope you like it please review.I haven't had many review lately i need some review to find out what you guys think of the pleaase review.**


End file.
